Miss You
by wvuchick21
Summary: He missed her in his house.  He missed her in his bed.


**Post- Reveille one shot fic.**

* * *

><p>The bullpen was dark except for Gibbs' desk lamp. Everyone else had gone home for the night. But he stayed. Late. Every night. He still didn't know why. Still didn't know why he never tried to get a life outside of work. Nor did he know why he hadn't gone to see Kate since she'd been kidnapped by the fucking terrorist.<p>

Ari. Ari Haswari. The fucking bastard finally had a name to go with his damn face and smile for the autopsy camera.

Gibbs hated that Kate had to be in Ari's grasp again and he couldn't have done a damn thing about it. He hated having his hands tied. Hated knowing what fate Kate must've been in with him. Hated knowing that for a second time, he could not protect the woman he loved.

And yes, he did love her.

Gibbs knew he needed to talk to her. Needed to see her. Needed to hold her. Tell her that he loved her. That he didn't blame her for falling for Ari's trap to kidnap her. That he didn't blame her for following her instincts as a NCIS Special Agent and a former Secret Service Agent.

Kate Todd did her job.

Yes, she should've called him. Called Tony. Called somebody. But she did not have time. She needed to act on a whim and she had done so.

She had tried to talk to him. He turned her away. Told her that it was not the time to discuss such matters. She had walked away. And had stayed away. She started sleeping at her apartment once more.

He missed her in his house. Missed her in his bed. He missed holding her throughout the night. He had gotten used to reaching for her in the middle of the night and finding her there. Now, when he reached for her, all he found was emptiness. And he hated that.

He hated emptiness.

He wanted to do something about it. And he would.

No, he will. He will do something about his dilemma. Now.

Gibbs stood up from his desk, grabbed his coat and his keys, and then turned off the desk lamp.

* * *

><p>Kate curled up on her couch in front of the television. Nothing good was on the tube, but she just watched because there was nothing else better to do. Her boyfriend had decided avoid her.<p>

Why? Who the hell knows?

She had not stayed around long enough for him to explain why he was avoiding her. Why he wasn't talking to her. Why he didn't want her around him. She had let him be. And tore her heart out in the process.

This was why she had repercussions about dating someone that she worked with. And that someone being her boss.

But damnitt she loved Gibbs. She had fallen in love with him when he pushed himself onto Air Force One. The way he gazed at her when she got sick and made sure she was feeling all right. She might've thought he was a bastard, but she never expected that bastard to say please when asking to ride along on Air Force One.

Then that submarine ride they experienced together. Especially the emergency blow. It was after that trip when Kate seriously thought about having a relationship with Gibbs. And was Gibbs who surprised her one week later in the bullpen.

Everyone had gone home except her and Gibbs. She told him that she was leaving for the evening and he asked to walk her out to her car. They stood waiting for the elevator and that was when Gibbs kissed her.

Really kissed her. Pressed her against the wall beside the elevator, buried his hands in her auburn tresses and plundered her mouth. His tongue pushed past her lips and tangled with hers. Her hands dived into his silver hair and wrapped one of her legs around his waist to hold him against her.

He nipped her lower lip then soothed the love bite with his tongue. He lightly kissed her nose. Then he said words she would never forget, "Please, come home with me."

How could she not?

She had wanted to be with him. She couldn't form words. She nodded in the affirmative and when they heard the familiar ding of the elevator arrival, they stepped on.

She never forgot that first night with Gibbs. Hot. Passionate. Erotic. She swore that they set the bedroom on fire. Neither one of them got much sleep that night. But no one would've known their little hours of sleep. The two of them were picture perfect NCIS Special Agents the next day at work.

Neither one of them wanted to give DiNozzo any firepower. Tony would have had a field day with their newfound relationship. Even though, they never discussed the dreaded "r" word, both knew what they experienced the night before would progress into a relationship. Both wanted it.

And not long after they acted on their feelings for each other, the newfound secret relationship had its first obstacle. A trip to Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. All three of them shared a base house.

* * *

><p><em>Kate's hand automatically slid underneath her pillow and wrapped around the handle of her Sig Sauer at the sound of her bedroom door being opened. The room was still dark, the dawn not yet filling her room with sunlight. She made out the door opening and a lone figure standing in the shadows of the doorway.<em>

_She raised her arm, aiming her weapon at the figure._

"_Katie, if you shoot me, there'll be hell to pay."_

_She hissed as she laid down her weapon, "Damn it, Gibbs! You scared the shit out me!" Kate slipped the gun back underneath her pillow and sat on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"_

"_I needed to see you and hold you in my arms."_

"_Gibbs, it's too risky. What if Tony-"_

_He cut her off, "Let me worry about DiNozzo." He closed the bedroom door, laid his own weapon on the dresser as he made his way towards the bed, stopping in front of her._

"_You're so hard to understand."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You tell me that while we're in Gitmo, we can't see each other at night, but here you are, standing in my bedroom," she trailed off as she took in his sleeping attire. Running shorts and a NCIS t-shirt. "Looking extremely sexy."_

_That sexy grin appeared on his face._

"_What are you smiling about?"_

"_Nothing, Katie. Absolutely nothing." He pushed her back on the bed, climbed in behind her and snuggled against her back, wrapping his arms around his waist. _

_She sighed in contentment. She always felt at ease in Gibbs' arms._

_Normally, he would be gently removing her clothes, caressing each new patch of bare skin until she was writhing and begging him to end the torture. But it was risky enough snuggling together with Tony in the next room. Making love would definitely be pushing the limits. And she was not exactly the quietest person._

"_Gibbs, are you thinking about the night we first kissed?" Kate said in a sleepy voice._

_He nuzzled his nose in her hair, breathing in the lavender scent. "I always do. How can you tell?"_

_She wiggled her bottom and got a low growl from him. "You're poking me and we're supposed to be sleeping."_

_He growled in her ear, "Can't help it. Being around you does it to me."_

"_Well, you're making it very difficult to not jump your bones right now."_

"_I love it when you talk like that," he gently bit her ear and felt the shivers go through her body. "Turns me on, you holding yourself back when you really want rip off my clothes."_

_She moaned, "Gibbs, don't make this harder for me."_

_He chuckled as one of his hands cupped a breast, rubbing thumb over a hardened nipple. She rubbed her bottom against his growing erection, bringing a ragged groan from Gibbs' mouth._

"_You don't play fair, Agent Todd."_

_She laughed softly, "And neither do you, Agent Gibbs."_

_He whispered in her ear, "That's why I love you."_

"_Same here, Jethro." She never got tired of hearing him say that he loved her. He blurted it out last week, catching her off guard. But it did not scare her because she felt the same way as he did. She did love him._

_He rolled her onto her back and leaned over her, his lips inches from hers._

_Tony screamed from the next room and they both jumped into action. Kate grabbed her weapon from beneath the pillow and was not surprised when Gibbs' grabbed his own weapon from her dresser._

_They stormed into Tony's room, guns blazing, only to find Tony holding a gun on an iguana, stark naked._

_Kate lowered her weapon and stared wide eyed at Tony. When he realized where she was staring, he covered himself with a chair. She gave him a sexy wink and clicked her tongue at him._

_Gibbs' dropped his arm and grumbled, "I need some coffee," then stalked out of the room._

* * *

><p>Kate laughed as she remembered that trip. She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of wine. As she was heading back into the living room, a knock sounded on her door.<p>

There was only one person it could be.

She didn't want to open the door. She wanted to make him suffer like he made her suffer. But she missed him. She just wouldn't let him see that she missed him as much as she really did.

His knocking became more persistent and if she didn't answer the door soon, her neighbors would start complaining. Kate threw open with door.

Gibbs took in the view she made. His gaze traveled up her body, taking in her penguin pajama pants that hung low on her slender hips and her white tank top that accentuate her curves and breasts. He swallowed the lump in his throat the sight of her.

What was he thinking staying away from her for so long?

His gaze met her glare that could've burn a hole in her heart.

"Kate-"

"You've got some nerve, showing up here tonight."

He swallowed, "Katie, I'm sorry. I was sitting at work trying to figure out a reason why I was avoiding you. And I hated it. Hated that I couldn't be with you. Hated that I was punishing you for something that wasn't your fault."

"Jethro…"

"Katie, may I please come in?"

Kate nodded as she stepped aside to let him enter. She closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"I missed you so much," he whispered against the soft skin of her neck as he slowly thrust inside of her, drawing out the pleasure for her.<p>

"I was right here all the time," she gasped.

His hand sensually traveled down her thigh and rubbed small circles behind her knee as he lightly kissed her neck, then suckled her clavicle bone. He could feel her muscles gripping him with each thrust.

"I was a fool. God, Katie, I was a complete fool." He pushed her knees back against her chest, opening her more and letting his thrusts go deeper into her.

Little breathy gasps fanned his cheek from her. Her fingernails bit into his forearms and he could tell she was close. She closed her eyes and arched her neck back against the pillows, pushing her breasts up towards his mouth. He leaned down, burying his face in her neck as he picked up speed on his thrusts.

"Gibbs," Kate moaned as her body started quaking with her climax.

He gritted his teeth, holding his orgasm back until Kate finished her high.

"Gibbs, don't hold back, please. Come for me," she whispered in his ear.

How could he refuse such a tempting woman? He gripped her hips in a vise like hold and thrust into her waiting body one, two, three, four times before he experienced such exquisite pleasure in the arms of Caitlin Todd.

He gasped her name against her throat and he lay down beside her on the bed.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You know I love you."

"You've got a funny way of showing as of late."

He hid his face against her neck and breathed in her unique scent. A trace of lavender always reached his nose.

"Gibbs…Jethro?"

"I don't know what to say to make up for my behavior as of late." He traced lazy circles on her stomach. "I hated not being able to do anything once again."

She rolled to her side, facing him. Kate cupped his cheek in her hand and made him meet her eyes. "Stop beating yourself up over this. It's done and over, Jethro. We made it through. Please, don't let what we have suffer because you feel as if you didn't protect me enough."

"It's just…God! He…" Gibbs couldn't even finish the sentence let alone the thought. He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the image that flashed in his mind.

Kate knew immediately what he was trying to say. She brushed at the lock of hair that fell across his forehead, then leaned in and lightly nipped at his nose. The little gesture made Gibbs opened his eyes to look into hers. "Hiya," she whispered while giving him a small smile.

"Kate…"

"He didn't hurt me. Ari didn't give me the busted lip. It was the man who was driving the car when you called me. Surprisingly, Ari was the one who patched me up. I know you don't like him for what he did and I personally don't like him either, but stop thinking that he hurt me."

Gibbs sighed as he buried his nose in the curve of her neck. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Good because neither do I." She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and then crawled out of bed. She pulled out a silk robe from her closet. While putting it on, she glanced at Gibbs, "Are you hungry? I don't know what I've got in the kitchen, but I can probably scrounge something up"

"Sounds good," he groaned while stretching. He sat up, swung his legs to the floor and gave Kate a feral smile. "Do you have to wear the robe while cooking?"

"Get dress, Gunny. That's an order." She threw his boxers and t-shirt at him before exiting the bedroom.

All she heard following her into the kitchen was Gibbs' hearty laughter.

* * *

><p>The early morning sun shone through the bedroom and settled on the sleeping couple. Kate yawned slowly and stretched like a cat that just awakened from a long nap. A strong arm pulled her closer to the hard, sleeping body beside her. Gibbs nuzzled the soft skin of her neck, his morning stubble tickling the sensitive skin, eliciting a giggle from Kate.<p>

"Jethro," she sighed as his hands slid over the soft skin of her abdomen up to her breasts.

"Morning, Kate." He whispered in her ear before gently biting it. A breathy gasp escaped her lips as he flicked her nipple with his thumb. "How did you sleep?"

"Blissful."

Gibbs rolled Kate onto her back then settled between her thighs. "And how are you now?" He achingly slipped into her heated depths.

Any answer from her mouth was a hearty moan as she wrapped around her legs around his lean waist. She pulled his head down to hers and whispered against his lips, "Jethro, shut up and fuck me," before crushing her mouth to his.

He gripped her waist, his fingers biting into her tender flesh, as he sped up his thrusts. He tore his mouth away from hers, trailed his lips down her cheek, over her jaw, gently nipping at it.

He slipped a hand between their joined bodies, bringing a breathy gasp from Kate. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Kate."


End file.
